


The Talking Blackbird

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other, Talking Animals, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariana befriends a talking blackbird that Lindsay abused.





	1. Chapter 1

Mariana hears her alarm clock ringing

She turned her clock off and yawned

Mariana brushed her teeth

After a shower, Mariana puts on her light blue dress and black mary jane shoes

Mariana brushed her hair and tied them into pigtails

Mariana was riding her way to school

But she hears a voice

"Hello Acosta!"

It was a girl around Lola's age with long orange hair with curls. She wears pink lipstick, a teal bow, white pearl earrings, teal gloves and a teal dress with frills

"Whatcha eating a dumb tart!"

Lindsay and her posse laughed

Mariana said "It's not a tart Lindsay it's a Portuguese egg tart"

The bell ranged

Mariana said "Whoa i gotta get to class!"

As Mariana left, Lindsay snickered cruelly

"When school is over we'll played a terrible game!"

Lindsay laughed darkly

But she hears a voice

"Hey!"

It was a boy with glasses

"You need to get to class or else you get detention!"

Lindsay growled


	2. Chapter 2

The bell ranged and the students runned out of the school

Mariana walked out of a school but hears cawing and a familiar laugh

Mariana gasped "Lindsay Sweetwater"

Mariana sees Lindsay and her friends abusing a blackbird

Mariana said "I knew they're playing a dangerous game after school and the pageant"

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

Mariana said "Uh-oh?"

A black bird flew out of a cage

Lindsay's friends screamed 

Lindsay said "Hey! What are you doing leaving this stupid cage birdy!!"

A black bird started to talk "I'm not a bird a witch kinda puts a curse on me!?"

Lindsay's jaw dropped

Mariana said "Did a bird talk"

Lindsay said "Did a bird talk!?"

Lindsay walked to her friends "Guys guys guys there was a bird that talks"

But Lindsay's friends laughed at her

Anger filled the orange haired pageant girl

"Oh come on guys I'm telling you there's a talking blackbird you pageant idiots!!"

Mariana walked home from school

Mariana said "I think we lost Lindsay"

A blackbird landed on Mariana's head


	3. Chapter 3

Lola walked into the pageant center but hears angry mumbling

It was Lindsay

Her hair was messy

Bags under her eyes

"Lindsay"

"Aaaah!! Thank goodness you're here that's a blackbird who is talking and-"

"What are you talking about Lindsay!?"

"You can't fool me Loud!!"

Lindsay walked away in anger and shoved a pageant girl into the trash can

Lola said "Man what a weirdo"

Later at the school cafeteria, the students were eating

Chuy said "If Lindsay found out-"

A angry Lindsay jumped on the table

"I saw it!"

Lindsay said "Black birds can talk!?"

The students looked at Lindsay with disgust and fear

A black bird hides in Mariana's hair

"I know you're in here you stupid bird!!"

Chuy facepalmed 

But Lindsay's friends laughed

Lindsay said "What!? What's so funny!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mariana and Chuy were playing with a blackbird

"Mariana Chuy I was a young man a good man until my so called friends forced me to do terrible things unforgivable things"

Mariana and Chuy feel sorry for a blackbird

"Everytime i-I tried to stop them but they won't listen to me"

Tears streaming through a blackbird's face

Meanwhile

Lindsay was frantically pacing back and forth

"My friends won't believe me! and my arch rival Lola won't believe me!?"

But Lindsay sees a blackbird on the window

Lindsay screamed

A black bird flew away laughing


End file.
